La ragazza che veniva dal futuro
by Tris-Silver-Jackson12
Summary: Questa è una mia versione del "Lo scontro finale" di Rick Riordan. Cosa succede se dal nulla appare una ragazza che viene dal futuro? Cosa cambierà la sua presenza? La guerra avrà lo stesso esito?
1. Salto nel tempo

**Sasha si risveglia nel passato. Non sa come fare per tornare a casa, ma è disposta a tutti per farlo. Però non si aspettava di trovarsi in mazzo ad una guerra di cui conosce l'esito. Riuscirà a trovare un modo per tornare a casa?**

**Vi presento la mia versione dell'ultimo libro della saga Percy Jackson e gli dei dell'Olimpo.**

**Ovviamente io non sono Rick Riordan.**

La ragazza che veniva dal futuro

Capitolo 1: salto nel tempo

Sasha POV

L'ultima cosa che ricordo è una luce accecante. E poi più nulla.

Credo di essere svenuta per un po'. Ore? Minuti? Non ne ho idea, ma non è una buona notizia.

Quella buona è che non sono morta. Se fossi uno spirito mene sarei accorta.

Sento dei suoni. Sono ovattati come avessi dei tappi nelle orecchie, ma pian piano si intensificano. Sento dei brontolii, come quelli delle auto, e dei clacson. Clacson? C'è qualcosa che non va.

Inspiro profondamente e un odore nauseante mi pizzica il naso. Odora di marcio e pipì. Pipì?

Apro gli occhi. All'inizio non vedo nulla, poi la vista torna. Sono in un vicolo tra due fatiscenti palazzi di mattoni. Davanti a me c'è la strada, dove passano delle macchine. Questo spiega il rumore dei motori e i clacson.

Cerco di tirarmi su, ma un terribile mal di testa mi colpisce. Riesco ad alzarmi in piedi anche se ho i capogiri. Ma per farlo ho appoggiato una mano su qualcosa di bagnato. Speriamo sia solo acqua e non pipì.

Esco dal vicolo. Ormai è palese che non sono più nel Tartaro, anche se lo sospettavo.

Probabilmente è un sogno. Fare strani sogni è una prerogativa dei mezzosangue. Vorrei svegliarmi al più presto perché sono svenuta nelle mani di un titano. E non è una bella cosa.

Cammino per la strada guardandomi intorno. Quello che cerco è il motivo della mia presenza qui. Però c'è qualcosa che non mi quadra. Una donna ha appena guardato dalla mia parte con disgusto ed ho la sensazione che guardasse proprio me. Mi volto per vedere se c'è qualcuno alle mie spalle. Ma non c'è nessuno. La donna guardava proprio me.

Questo non è possibile in un sogno. Ciò significa che non sto sognando, che sono davvero fuori dal Tartaro. ma questo non ha senso. Perché Crono, il titano del tempo non che padre degli dei, mi butterebbe fuori dal Tartaro? E come potrebbe riuscirci?

Mi specchio in una vetrina. O miei dei! Ho un aspetto orribile! Ho i capelli incrostati di sporco, i vesti laceri e il corpo pieno di tagli. Ok capisco perché la donna mi ha guardato male.

Il primo problema è capire dove sono. Vedo dei cartelli. Provo a leggerli, anche se non sempre è facile a causa della mia dislessia. È inglese, sono scritti in inglese. Quindi sono in un posto dove si parla inglese. È fantastico! E a giudicare dalle strade regolari che formano un reticolo sono a New York. Be è un'ottima notizia così posso tornare all'Isola Mezzosangue.

L'Isola Mezzosangue è l'unico posto sicuro per quelli come me, per i mezzosangue. È un'isola a largo di New York. Quell'isola è la mia casa, è il posto in cui sono nata e in cui ho passato la maggior parte della mia vita. Tanto che sono andata nel mondo reale poche volte e per poche volte. Sembra che io attiri molti mostri.

Mi guardo intorno quando vedo un edificio con un'insegna. Ci metto qualche secondo a leggerla. Ma cita: "Esercito della salvezza". Se non sbaglio è un'agenzia che aiuta i poveri, quindi magari trovo un aiuto.

Mi dirigo verso l'edificio ed entro. Sono in una specie di hall con delle scrivanie e della persone dietro. L'edificio è in rovina e ha bisogno di un po' di cure. Ma dubito che ne abbia mai avuti o che ne avrà mai.

- O mio Dio - dice una donna con la pelle scura, quando mi vede. È sulla quarantina credo, anche se non riesco a capirlo visto che porta un vestito da suora.

Mi si avvicina e mi abbraccia. - Cosa ti è successo cara? -

- M...mio...p...padre - dico. So benissimo che non posso dirle la verità: è una mortale. E dubito che mi crederebbe. Non mi piace mentire, ma sono brava e so esattamente che tipo di storia raccontare visto la mia situazione e dove sono.

- Cara ci occuperemo di te. Intanto vieni a farti una doccia - mi dice accompagnandomi verso una porta. Quando il mio sguardo cade su un giornale. Mi avvicino e lo prendo in mano. È il New York Times. E riporta la notizia di una tempesta che affligge il paese. Guardo l'immagine. Mostra un enorme uragano, ma mi sembra di intravedere un essere enorme dietro. Ma è quando il mio sguardo si posa sulla data che rimango senza fiato.

- Il giornale di quando è? - chiedo.

- Di ieri, mia cara. Su vieni - mi dice la donna tirandomi via.

Non è possibile. Il giornale riporta la data di quasi vent'anni fa. Un'idea mi affiora alla mente. Sono nel passato. Crono mi ha inviato indietro nel tempo.

**Questo è il primo capitolo. So che non è molto lungo e so che non spiega molto, ma alcune cose le capirete più avanti.**


	2. Rachel

**Ciao "sono tornata" (è una citazione da Terminator 2, mi pare). ****Comunque domani inizia la scuola quindi non so quando aggiornerò la prossima volta, ma cercherò di farlo il prima possibile.**

**RIASSUNTO CAPITOLI PRECEDENTI: Sasha si risveglia nella New York dei giorni nostri all'incirca. Logicamente pensa che sia un sogno, chi crederebbe di essere uscito dal Tartaro così facilmente? Decide di entrare in un edificio per trovare aiuto e li trova un giornale con la data di vent'anni prima. Eh già Sasha ha viaggiato nel tempo. Ma ci crederà? O avrà bisogno di altre prove? E ci sarà un posto sicuro per lei? Scopritelo!**

**Ehi! Prima di dimenticarmi io non sono Mr. Riordan. Io nonpossiado Percy Jackson!**

La ragazza che veniva dal futuro

Capitolo 2: Rachel

Sasha POV

Dire che avevo proprio bisogno di una doccia è minimizzare. Non sono mai stata così sporca. Avevo terra e sporco in ogni angolo dei capelli e del corpo, senza contare il sangue rappreso. Ci è voluto tempo e fatica, ma ora, dopo tanto tempo, sono pulita. Ogni traccia i sporco, ogni grumo di sangue è sparito. Anche i piccoli tagli e lividi che avevo sono andati via.

Esco dalla doccia con un asciugamano avvolto intorno al corpo e uno sui capelli. Il bagno è piccolo, senza finestre. Avrebbe chiaramente bisogno di un rinnovo, i sanitari andrebbero cambiati, ma sembrano puliti.

Mi guardo intorno e noto una pila di vestiti appoggiati su una mensola. Non sono i miei vesti. Sono una paio di pantaloni grigi da ginnastica, una maglietta rossa, una felpa nera e un paio di scarponi. I miei vestiti sono spariti con le scarpe. Per fortuna l'intimo e i calzini ci sono ancora.

Mi pettino i capelli e mi vesto. Ho un aspetto ridicolo. I pantaloni sono di due taglie troppo grandi e mi cadrebbero se non fosse per l'elastico; la maglietta è enorme e sformata, tanto che sembra un vestito; la felpa è palesemente da uomo e mi sta grande; la uniche cose che mi stanno perfette sono gli scarponi. Però vorrei riavere le mie scarpe. Sono delle All Star vintage. Lo so che sembro una figlia di Afrodite o di Venere, ma per me sono importanti. Hanno un valore affettivo e ci tengo davvero tanto. Prendo il mio coltello, che ho nascosto prima di spogliarmi, e me lo infilo alla cintura.

Mi infilo una mano in tasca. Lo faccio sempre, è una cosa naturale per me. Sempre la mano sinistra, sempre nella tasca sinistra. Vuota. La mia tasca è vuota. Non è possibile! La mia pena dovrebbe tornare nella mia tasca automaticamente.

Esco velocemente dal bagno e vado nell'atrio. La penna deve essere rimasta nel giubbino che avevo su. Non è rimasta nel futuro. No! Una cosa alla volta. Devo ancora metabolizzare il fatto che non sono nel mio tempo e per ora è meglio non pensarci.

- Dove sono i vestiti che avevo su? - chiedo il più gentilmente possibile quando vedo la donna di prima. Credo che perfino lei ha capito che sono preoccupata.

- Lì! Perso qualcosa? - mi dice mente mi indica una pila di vestiti da buttare.

Io mi avvicino e subito inizio a cercare il mio giubbino. O miei dei non lo trovo. Ci sono troppi vesti e sono tutti troppo simili ai miei. quando lo trovo il mio cuore fa un salto. Controllo le tasche. Entrambe. Niente. Niente! Dove è? Riprovo a guardare se è in una delle tasche dei pantaloni o della felpa che ho su. E la trovo. Tiro fuori e la guardo. La mia penna. È lei, la riconoscerei tra mille. Può sembrare una penna qualunque, ma non lo è. Tiro un sospiro di sollievo. Almeno non sono disarmata.

Prendo le mie scarpe. - Hai qualcosa per pulirle? - chiedo alla donna indicando le scarpe.

- Mia cara sono andate -

- Hanno un grande valore per me - rispondo semplicemente.

- Prova con questi - mi dice passandomi dei prodotti che ha appena tolto da dietro il bancone. Mi siedo su una sedia vuota e inizio a pulire le scarpe.

Ok. Ora pensiamo al problema più grave. Sono in un altro tempo. È possibile. Ma chi la dò a bere. Ne ho viste di cose, ma questa le supera tutte. E per di più non ne sono del tutto convinta. Per prima cosa devo trovare delle prove.

Una ragazza, con i capelli rossi e luminosi occhi verdi, entra nell'atrio. Porta dei jeans e una canotta bianca sporchi di pittura. È una bella ragazza con i suoi capelli rossi, che le ricadono sulle spalle, deve avere circa sedici diciassette anni. Però, a pensarci bene, ha un'aspetto famigliare, soprattutto quegli occhi verdi. Mi ricorda tanto... No non è possibile.

- Ciao Rachel - dice la donna. Mi chiedo se ha un secondo nome.

- Salve sorella Clare - risponde la ragazza.

- Rachel posso parlarti? - dice la donna.

- Certo -

In privato risponde la suora facendo segno alla ragazza di avvicinarsi.

Le due confabulano tra loro e ho la netta sensazione parlino di me. Ma faccio finta di niente e continuo a pulire le mie scarpe. Le osservo con occhio critico. Ho fatto davvero un buon lavoro. Non c'è più una sola traccia di sporco.

Intravedo la ragazza avvicinarsi a me, prendere una sedia e sedersi accanto a me. Mi osserva per qualche istante poi parla. - Ciao -

- Ciao - le rispondo mentre mi abbasso per sfilare gli scarponi e mettere le All Star.

- Io sono Rachel -

- Tu chi sei? -

- Sasha -

- Stai bene? - alzo lo sguardo e la guardo negli occhi.

- Credo di si - rispondo. Sono onesta completamente.

- Ti riprenderai. Sai anche mio caro amico è stato picchiato dal patrigno per anni - da come dice "amico" direi che è qualcosa di più sotto.

- Non succede più? - chiedo. Non sono curiosa di conoscere la storia del suo amico. Ma è la cosa giusta da chiedere.

- Il suo patrigno è scomparso - curioso.

- E si è ripreso? Il tuo amico inendo - chiedo

- Si. Penso che ti piacerebbe se tu lo conoscessi - dice. Ha lo sguardo perso come nei ricordi. Ci sono. Magari riesco a farla parlare e a capire se sono davvero nel passato.

- Che tipo è? -

- Be. È un tipo simpatico, sarcastico e irriverente -

- È carino? - chiedo. Francamente non mi interessa, ma mi sembra la cosa giusta da dire.

- Si. No - la guardo loquace - ok si -

- Come si chiama? - chiedo con indifferenza

- Percy Jackson - Ok. Quanti Percy Jackson esistono al mondo? E quanti conoscono una Rachel con i capelli rossi e amante della pittura? Poi c'è il giornale. Ok la verità inizia ad essere evidente: ho viaggiato nel tempo.

- Posso farti una strana domanda? - mi chiede Rachel. Io le faccio cenno di si.

- Sei una mezzosangue? - mi chiede schietta.

Sono stupefatta. Non mi aspettavo che fosse così diretta. E, per di più avvalla la mia teoria.

- Si. Perché? - dico. Non c'è bisogno di mentire.

- Ho fatto uno strano sogno. Tre donne vestite di bianco mi hanno detto che, se avessi incontrato una che rispondeva alla tua descrizione, avrei dovuto mandarla al campo - la guardo.

- Tu sai chi sono queste tre donne? -

- No - rispondo. Almeno non con sicurezza, anche se ho dei sospetti. Ma servirebbe solo a spaventarla. Sarà anche destina a diventare l'Oracolo, ma ogni cosa ha il suo tempo.

- Però deve essere vitale che io ci vada -

- È questo il problema: non so dov'è - dice.

- Ma io si - dico. Se non ricordo male ci sono stati due campi uno romano e uno greco prima dell'isola.

- Fantastico allora ti ci porto - dice scattando in piedi.

- Non serve. E poi comunque tu non puoi entrare -

- Perché? -

- C'è una barriera che protegge il campo e non ti lascerebbe entrare -

- Ah - dice lei delusa. Non so quanto sa del campo, ma immagino che sia curiosa.

- Però mi puoi aiutare lo stesso - prendo un respiro - mi servirebbero dei soldi per il taxi - dico.

- Ho un idea migliore. Resta qui - mi dice e si allontana. Tira fuori il cellulare e fa una chiamata. Non so con chi parla.

Poco dopo arriva una machina che si ferma davanti al palazzo.

- È il mio autista. Ti porterà dove vuoi - dice. Sono commossa da tanta gentilezza.

- Grazie -

- Salutami Percy - dice mentre salgo in macchina.

- Dove vuole andare signorina? - mi chiede l'autista.

- Alla baia di Long Island -

**Spero vi sia piaciuto questo capitolo. Lo so che è un po' corto, ma cercherò di migliorare. Però voi scrivete cosa ne pensate, sono curiosa. So che a qualcuno e piaciuto tanto da metterlo nei preferiti, ma voglio conoscere la vostra opinione.**

**Ciao! **

**Tris-Silver-Jackson12 3**


End file.
